Hate Him, The Charade, Feel
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Because there is one that Ranma hates above anyone or anything, she hates him and the charade she has to play with him, but she still feels like herself when she is with her. The only one she has. RanmaxShampoo.


**Hate Him, The Charade, Feel**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Another day, another morning at the Nekohanten.

Xian Pu was not particularly busy; there were no deliveries to make this early in the morning and it was a school day, so there were no irresponsible students ditching class to come by for a meal. In fact, there was a strict No Service for Students Skipping Class policy.

Xian Pu was taking the chance to do some studying of her own, namely learning some Japanese to expand her still-lackluster vocabulary in the language…if at least so that she would no longer sound like a six-year-old.

In any case, the buxom purplenette was so concentrated on a particularly tongue-twisting term in her dictionary that she almost did not hear the chime of the bell that signaled the arrival of a new customer.

"Nihao, dear cust- _Airen~!"_ Xian Pu squealed with delight and affection when she saw her beloved walk in and give her a wave and a "Yo!" to announce her arrival, a gentle smile on her full, soft-pink lips, a smile that always reached her beautiful blue eyes accented by that alluring perma-eye shadow that she had.

With a smile of her own, Xian Pu stood up and remained there, letting Ranma come to her and then, wrap an arm around her tiny waist and cradle the beautiful Amazon's face with her hand, gently caressing her cheek with her fingertips.

"Hey there, Pu-chan," the Chinese Amazon sighed in bliss upon hearing that adorable, sweet pet name her beloved gave her long ago.

The buxom redhead that was the female form of Ranma Saotome pulled the just-as-voluptuous Chinese maiden flush against her body; their big and beautiful chests mashing together, filling each other with warmth through their clothing.

Xian Pu did not get the chance to finish another sigh of pleasure before Ranma's soft, plush lips claimed hers in a gentle, slow, loving kiss.

The purplenette in Ranma's arms mildly worried about why her beloved part-time-girl was ditching school, as she may be a bit of a shrew, but she valued her education. So, Xian Pu wondered why Ranma was here, kissing her tenderly, right in the entryway of the Nekohanten.

Of course, Xian Pu would never complain about such a petty detail, either way. She would never get tired of Ranma's kisses, and the petite redhead knew it and reciprocated the feeling in kind, if not more.

Still, Ranma would not get a free meal from her establishment, seeing she was ditching class…well…perhaps. ' _Maybe? If she asked nicely, could be…~'_

Either way, the two lovers were amazing martial artists, but they were not exempt from the need for air, just like everybody else, so they eventually had to end the kiss to get their breath back.

Xian Pu's beautiful smile vanished the moment she saw the tears brimming at the corner of Ranma's eyes.

"Airen! Wh-what wrong?!" The purplenette _really_ wished she was able to speak in Japanese properly. Ranma did not quite reply with words. Instead, she pulled Xian Pu in and buried her tear-stained face in the Amazon's beautiful, warm chest. The girl's own violet yes brimmed with tears as her beloved redhead sobbed into her bosom. All she could do, at least for now, was hold Ranma in her arms and not let go.

"Airen…Ranma…what happen? Please…I worry…" Xian Pu whimpered, yet the redhead's gentle fingers combing through her luscious lavender locks put her at ease, if only just a bit, under these circumstances.

"Pu-chan...Shampoo…God, I hate this. I truly, really do…" Xian Pu's eyes shot wide open in panic as Ranma pulled away, yet still held onto her shoulder while she wiped at her tears with her other hand.

"W-What?! Airen, did I…? What's wrong?!" She was anguished, alright.

"N-No, no, Pu-chan, it's Ok! It's Ok. It's not us, no. Please, don't worry about that. It's just…I'm…I'm stressed out, I can't concentrate…you know I adore you, Xian Pu. Never doubt that," she gently cupped her Amazon wife's face again and kissed her forehead. "What I hate…is that pathetic, horrible charade I have to put on at home…that's all."

Xian Pu sighed deeply and hugged Ranma as tightly as she could.

 **Charades**

A moment later saw both girls lying on Xian Pu's bed on the second floor of the Nekohanten.

The Chinese girl lay on her back with Ranma resting her head on her beloved's soft, warm, welcoming chest while Xian Pu gently combed her fingers through the loose, luscious locks of Ranma's crimson hair.

"I hate him…I really, _truly_ do…" Ranma whispered. Xian Pu remained quiet, gently encouraging her wife to go on. "I hate my father…and most of all, I _hate Ranma Saotome._ I hate this charade I have to put on, to just be played like a puppet on strings...I hate having to play the part of a stupid macho "man among men"…it's all a lie. I never asked for it! I never asked for any part of it! Damn it, I _hate_ Ranma Saotome! _He_ is not _me_ …yet I have to put on a mask and pretend I'm such a waste of a human being…Xian Pu…Pu-chan…I hate all of it…" Ranma once again nuzzled Xian Pu's bosom and breathed in the girl's sweet, soothing aroma. Her hand also blindly sought out Xian Pu's, and their fingers intertwined not two seconds after their hands met.

"This town…Nerima…everybody else at _home_ …the dozen and a half engagements my piece-of-shit father used me for as a bargaining chip…they all have a stranglehold on me…and you… _you_ are the only reprieve I have, you're the only person I can truly, honestly trust, Xian Pu…you're all I've got," Ranma then moved up Xian Pu's torso to look her in the eye; anguished blue orbs met loving, soothing, deep pools of violet that ensured her that everything would be alright.

"Ranma… _wo ai ni._ Ranma know Xian Pu always be there. Xian Pu be your secret for long as Ranma want." She spoke with utter devotion, loyalty and love. The sheer sincerity on display before her brought Ranma to tears once again…tears of relief and simple, sweet joy.

The redhead leaned in to capture Xian Pu's lips once more and kiss her like her life depended on it.

The heat rose in their bodies and just about reached the boiling point by the time they had to break the kiss due to, again, the burning need for oxygen.

Hazy blue and violet eyes stared into each other's souls.

"Ranma…"

"Xian Pu…make love to me. _Please._ "

"Always, Airen. Always."

 **Feel Again**

 **FIN**


End file.
